


You See My Problem Is This

by tartan_suitcase (miss_whimsy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/tartan_suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets caught up in a project. Steve looks really good in a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See My Problem Is This

It was finished. Finally. Tony stared down at the box and then ran a careful finger over the glass screen on the top. It chirped to life and he smiled, pleased. 

"Did you get it?" 

"I got it," Tony said, wiping his hands on an already filthy rag as he answered Steve. He stood and stretched, feeling the muscles in his back twinge and then give. He hissed, imagining the red hot shower that was waiting for him up in the penthouse. 

Maybe he could persuade Steve to join him. 

He turned his head in the direction of Steve's voice and froze.

"Wow, you look good."

Tony silently berated himself, because Steve _always_ looked good. Steve always looked better than good. Steve always looked fucking perfect. But right now he was standing there - lounging really, who knew Steve could lounge? - against a workbench in a Tom Ford evening suit that probably cost more than the street Steve had grown up on and…

Damn.

Tony was starting to think he'd really fucked something up.

"Why are you wearing that?"

Steve gave him the look. The one that said, _you're adorable and I'm indulging you even though you're a selfish asshole._ Tony winced.

"It's tonight isn't it?"

"Tonight?" Steve asked innocently, which was hilarious, because Steve was one of the least innocent people Tony knew. Most people underestimated him. Which was when he'd inevitably crush them with reason and good manners and... dear God he looked good in that suit. Tony wanted to do him right there. "Tonight?" Steve repeated, cocking his head to the side as he straightened up and walked closer. "Oh you mean the party going on upstairs that you invited everyone you'd ever met to, so that you could tell them all you're dating Captain America?" Steve was right in front of him now. "Yeah that's tonight."

"I'm so sorry," Tony said, holding up his oil stained hands, wary of touching the suit, even though he wanted nothing more than to rub his whole body against Steve's. "Just give me thirty minutes to shower and grab my tux and we can go make an announcement."

"I did it already," Steve said, surprising Tony by slipping his arms around Tony's waist and pressing up against him, pinning him back against the table. "Don't worry about it. You need food and about sixty hours of sleep."

"I can think of a couple of other things I need," Tony murmured as Steve pressed his smiling lips to Tony's. "Wait, though, just a second. Aren't you mad?"

Steve shrugged, nuzzling his face against Tony's neck. "Why would I be mad?"

"Your party," Tony insisted, hands cupping Steve's face to pull him back, just a little. "Tonight was your party."

"No," Steve said, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Tony couldn't stop himself from kissing it. "I told you I wanted to order pizza and have a movie night with our friends, and deal with the press by ignoring them, since it's not really anyone's business. You wanted to throw a party."

Tony groaned. This was so much worse than he'd thought. "And then I abandoned you to play down here all night."

"The past three nights," Steve corrected. "You need to eat. Preferably something green. Vegetables, not gummy bears."

"Three nights?" Tony asked, because it wasn't the first time it had happened, not even the first time it had happened since he'd been with Steve, but it was the first time he'd forgotten an important event while he'd been with Steve. "I'm so…"

"Don't say you're sorry," Steve said firmly. "I had a great night. I gave a little speech, shocked a few reporters, set Natasha and Clint on the rest of them, then spent the rest of the night down here with you."

"I am the worst boyfriend in the history of the world," Tony said, latching his hands around Steve's waist and drawing him closer. "I will make it up to you."

Steve nodded. "You're better than you think you are." He kissed Tony again, soft and slow for a moment, then harder, dirtier, his tongue sweeping over Tony's. "You can make it up to me after you shower. And eat. And sleep."

Tony wanted to protest, but Steve was pulling him along towards the elevator, that ridiculous smile on his face. The one that said _please_ and _listen_ and _I love you._

Tony followed.


End file.
